Magikarp (Pokémon)
|} Magikarp (Japanese: コイキング Koiking) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 20. Biology Magikarp is a medium-sized fish Pokémon with large, heavy reddish-orange scales. It has large, vacant eyes and pink lips. Its pectoral and tail fins are white, but it has a stiff, three-peaked fin on its back and stomach that are both yellow. It also has long . The barbels are white on a female and tan on a male. A long-lived Magikarp is able to utilize its immense splashing power to leap high enough to scale mountains. It also has a strong enough immune system to survive in the most polluted of waters. However, it is usually overlooked by Trainers because of its perceived weakness: even in the heat of battle it will do nothing but flop around. It is not a strong swimmer, and currents in the water will sweep it downstream. It is normally seen using its former signature move, , to leap out of the water, which makes them easy targets to predators such as and . It is believed that the ancestors of Magikarp were actually much stronger than modern Magikarp, and this led scientists to research this species. Magikarp is found in , such as lakes, rivers, and ponds. However, due to its weak swimming ability it usually lives downstream of the water's flow. In the anime In the main series Major appearances James's Magikarp James's Magikarp debuted in Battle Aboard the St. Anne!, where he purchased it from the Magikarp salesman. It evolved into a Gyarados in the next episode, after James abandoned it for its uselessness. Magikarp salesman's Magikarp Several episodes, the first one being Battle Aboard the St. Anne, involved a particular salesman trying to sell certain Pokémon to someone. The person he is usually trying to con is James, and he usually sells , claiming that they are very valuable. Other In The Joy of Pokémon, a Nurse Joy from the Orange Islands befriended a Magikarp that saved her as a child. It evolved into an equally large Gyarados, but it remained friendly. In The Wacky Watcher!, , , and helped a Pokémon Watcher named Quincy T. Quackenpoker observe the migration and evolution of a school of Magikarp. Three Magikarp appeared in Mantine Overboard!, under the ownership of Luka. They were used to aid her, , and later in their underwater exploration. A Magikarp appeared in Judgment Day!, under the ownership of . It was later traded for a . Oralie, a member of the B-Button League, claims her Magikarp is the strongest. It appeared in Ya See We Want An Evolution! and was unique in that it was able to battle surprisingly well, even giving Ash's Pikachu a hard time. In One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!, Jessie used a Magikarp in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon. Multiple Magikarp appeared in Going for the Gold!, including one Shiny that appeared at the end of the episode. tried to lure the Shiny one in with an invention, but wound up attracting a horde of instead. Minor appearances Magikarp debuted in Pokémon - I Choose You!, where one was seen swimming in the river that jumped into while attempting to escape a flock of that were chasing after him. A Magikarp appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village, where it was one of the Pokémon under Melanie's care. It reappeared in a flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Magikarp appeared in Hypno's Naptime, where it was seen in HopHopHop Town's Pokémon Center. Multiple Magikarp appeared in a fantasy in the banned episode EP035. Magikarp appeared in Holy Matrimony!, The Ultimate Test, The Evolution Solution, A Friend In Deed, and Friend and Foe Alike. A Magikarp appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. Multiple Magikarp were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Magikarp appeared in Poké Ball Peril, where it was being carefully studied by . A Magikarp appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where it was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North. Schools of Magikarp appeared in The Power of One. A Magikarp appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Magikarp appeared in a fantasy in The Totodile Duel. Multiple Magikarp appeared in Love, Totodile Style. juggled three of them with its in an attempt to impress the female it had fallen in love with. A Magikarp appeared in Snorlax Snowman. A Magikarp appeared in The Light Fantastic, where it was seen swimming in a river. Multiple Magikarp appeared in 's dream in Sick Daze. Multiple Magikarp appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. One briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. A Magikarp appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon as an inhabitant of Lake Lucid. A Magikarp appeared in Around the Whirlpool as one of the Pokémon stolen from the Pokémon Center of Blue Point Isle. A Trainer's Magikarp appeared in Octillery The Outcast as one of the Pokémon participating in the Whirl Cup. Misty's Poliwhirl went up against it in a qualifying match and won. It reappeared in the following episode. A Magikarp appeared in Dueling Heroes. A Magikarp was seen swimming in a lake in The Legend of Thunder! and Journey to the 1ing Line. A Magikarp appeared in a flashback in Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution, where it evolved into Red Gyarados. Multiple Magikarp appeared in Enlighten Up! as residents of Lake Slowpoke. A Magikarp appeared in a flashback in The Ties That Bind. A Magikarp appeared in Gary's explanation in Johto Photo Finish, where it evolved into a . A Magikarp was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race, in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Magikarp appeared in Whiscash and Ash. Multiple Magikarp appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A Magikarp appeared in On Olden Pond as a resident of an old lake. A Magikarp appeared in Three Jynx and a Baby!. A 's Magikarp appeared in Channeling the Battle Zone!. A Coordinator's Magikarp appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . A Magikarp appeared in Following A Maiden's Voyage!. A 's Magikarp appeared in Arriving in Style!, where it was seen participating in the Hearthome Collection. Multiple Magikarp appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Magikarp appeared in PK19. A Magikarp appeared as part of Lila's famous "Tiger Lily Smile" in Battling the Generation Gap!. A Magikarp appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. It was among the Pokémon encountered in Xatu's Forest. A school of Magikarp appeared in The Needs of the Three!. Multiple Magikarp appeared in a flashback in Bucking the Treasure Trend!. Multiple Magikarp appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Magikarp appeared in Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!. Multiple Magikarp appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Two Magikarp appeared in An Undersea Place to Call Home!. Multiple Magikarp appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Magikarp appeared in a flashback in Day Three Blockbusters!. A Magikarp appeared as a painting in Battling at Full Volume!. A Magikarp appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Magikarp appeared in SS037. A Magikarp appeared in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, where caught it by fishing with its tail, only for it to attack before swimming away. Three Magikarp appeared in Rocking Clawmark Hill!, where they were flopping about on the beach near 's house, having been washed ashore by the tide. A Magikarp appeared in A Shivering Shovel Search!. Six Magikarp appeared in Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper!. A Magikarp appeared in Big Sky, Small Fry!. Multiple Magikarp appeared in I Choose You!. Multiple Magikarp appeared in Alola, Kanto!, with one appearing in a photo taken by . A Magikarp appeared in Dewpider Ascending!, where it swam along a river. A Magikarp appeared in The Power of Us. Four Magikarp appeared in the Eevee, Where Are You Going? segment at the end of SM096, where they were seen swimming in the ocean. A Magikarp appeared in SM099. Pokédex entries .}} around, some consider them weak, but they're actually a hardy Pokémon that can survive in water no matter how dirty it is.}} ]] ]] In Pokémon Origins Red's Magikarp The Magikarp salesman sold a in File 2: Cubone. In Pokémon Generations A wild Magikarp appeared in the waters that surrounded the Seafloor Cavern in The Cavern. In the manga ]] In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga Magikarp appeared in PW32. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Magikarp appeared in Magikarp Journey. In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Multiple Magikarp debuted in What a Dragonite, where they escaped a . Two Magikarp appeared in Sea Sea Seadra as residents of a river in Viridian Forest where Yellow was fishing. In Whacked by Marowak!, Erika is seen teaching a class about Magikarp that can learn . A Magikarp appeared in Breath of the Dragonair Part 1, where it was used by a in a surfing contest, before it was interrupted by Lance controlling the winning prize, a . has a Magikarp that appeared in Make Way for Magikarp. Its resilient body saved Bill from acidic saliva. Lance's Magikarp appeared in a flashback in The Legend as a Pokémon harmed by human industrialization. It evolved into Gyarados sometime before Extricated from Exeggutor, and it was used to shield him from the lava on Mt. Cerise. In Teddiursa's Picnic, a Magikarp appeared in its Poké Ball after a had spit out all the Poké Balls it stole. It was returned to its owner by Wilton afterwards. Multiple Magikarp had evolved into Gyarados at the Lake of Rage from the radio waves emitted by Team Rocket in Raise the Red Gyarados. A Magikarp was one of the Pokémon at Earl's Pokémon Academy in Violet City in Slugging It Out with Slugma. Two Magikarp appeared in aquariums belonging to Mr. Briney and Team Aqua in Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I. A blind boy owned a Magikarp nicknamed Karpy, which debuted in The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VI. and Lax dress up as Magikarp in the . They eat rice balls, and Diamond calls himself a Munchikarp. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Magikarp appeared in In Search of the Legendary Pokémon Dialga!! and The Mystery Boy, Jun!!. Multiple Magikarp appeared in The Legendary Pokémon, Captured. A Magikarp appeared in a fantasy in Look for Giratina!. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga A Magikarp appeared in the sixth chapter of Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All. This Magikarp knew the event-exclusive move . Shu caught a Magikarp in GDZ51. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga owns six Magikarp in The Golden Boys manga. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga Soro owns a Magikarp. In the Pokémon Zensho manga has multiple Magikarp in the Pokémon Zensho manga. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Magikarp is the focus of the mobile game Pokémon: Magikarp Jump. The player can fish for many patterns of Magikarp, then train their Magikarp and compete with others to see whose Magikarp can jump the highest. Pokédex entries around.}} |} |} .}} to catch it mid-jump.}} .}} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Pallet Town, Viridian City, Cerulean City, Vermilion City, Celadon City, Fuchsia City, , Seafoam Islands, Cinnabar Island, Indigo Plateau, Cerulean Cave ( ) Routes , , , and , Fuchsia City ( ) Buy from Magikarp salesman for 500 on }} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Pallet Town, Viridian City, Cerulean City, Vermilion City, Celadon City, Fuchsia City, , Seafoam Islands, Cinnabar Island, Indigo Plateau ( ) Routes , , , and , Fuchsia City ( ) Buy from Magikarp salesman for 500 on }} , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Pallet Town, Viridian City, Cerulean City, Vermilion City, Celadon City, Fuchsia City, , Seafoam Islands, Cinnabar Island, Indigo Plateau, Cerulean Cave ( ) Fuchsia City, ( ) Buy from Magikarp salesman for 500 on }} |} |} , , , , , New Bark Town, Pallet Town, Cherrygrove City, Cerulean City and Gym, Cianwood City, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island, Whirl Islands (Old Rod or Good Rod) Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Violet City, Ecruteak City, Olivine City, Cianwood City, Viridian City, Ruins of Alph, Union Cave, Ilex Forest, Slowpoke Well, Mt. Mortar, Tohjo Falls, Mt. Silver (fishing) Routes , , Dark Cave, Lake of Rage, Blackthorn City, Dragon's Den, Fuchsia City ( ing and fishing)}} , , , , , New Bark Town, Pallet Town, Cherrygrove City, Cianwood City, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island, Whirl Islands (Old Rod or Good Rod) Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Violet City, Ecruteak City, Olivine City, Cerulean City, Viridian City, Ruins of Alph, Union Cave, Ilex Forest, Slowpoke Well, Mt. Mortar, Tohjo Falls, Mt. Silver (fishing) Routes , , Dark Cave, Lake of Rage, Blackthorn City, Dragon's Den, Fuchsia City ( ing and fishing)}} |} |} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Petalburg City, Dewford Town, Slateport City, Lilycove City, Pacifidlog Town, Ever Grande City, Abandoned Ship, , Shoal Cave, Meteor Falls, Seafloor Cavern, , Mossdeep City, Safari Zone ( or ) (fishing) Sootopolis City ( ing and fishing)}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Petalburg City, Dewford Town, Slateport City, Lilycove City, Pacifidlog Town, Ever Grande City, Abandoned Ship, , Shoal Cave, Meteor Falls, Seafloor Cavern, , Mossdeep City, Safari Zone ( or ) (fishing) Sootopolis City ( ing and fishing)}} , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Treasure Beach, Kindle Road, Cape Brink, Bond Bridge, Five Isle Meadow, Ruin Valley, Water Path, Water Labyrinth, Resort Gorgeous, Memorial Pillar, Green Path, Outcast Island, Tanoby Ruins, Pallet Town, Cerulean City, Viridian City, Fuchsia City, Vermilion City, Celadon City, Cinnabar Island, One Island, Four Island, Five Island, Trainer Tower, Cerulean Cave, , Berry Forest, Icefall Cave, Seafoam Islands ( or ) Buy from Magikarp salesman for 500 on }} |} |} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Twinleaf Town, Eterna City, Canalave City, Celestic Town, Pastoria City, Sunyshore City, Lake Verity, Lake Acuity, Lake Valor, Ravaged Path, Valley Windworks, Mt. Coronet, Iron Island, Great Marsh, Sendoff Spring, , , Fuego Ironworks, Oreburgh Gate, Resort Area ( or ) Trade on ( )}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Twinleaf Town, Eterna City, Canalave City, Celestic Town, Pastoria City, Sunyshore City, Lake Verity, Lake Acuity, Lake Valor, Ravaged Path, Valley Windworks, Mt. Coronet, Iron Island, Great Marsh, Sendoff Spring, , , Fuego Ironworks, Oreburgh Gate ( or ) Trade on ( ) Resort Area (fishing)}} , , , , , , , , , , New Bark Town, Cherrygrove City, Olivine City, Cianwood City, Cinnabar Island, Pallet Town, Union Cave 3F, Whirl Islands 1F/B1F/B2F, Mt. Silver 1F, Cerulean Cave, Seafoam Islands B4F, Vermilion City ( or ) Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Violet City, Ecruteak City, Viridian City, Cerulean City, Ruins of Alph, Union Cave 1F/2F, Slowpoke Well, Cliff Edge Gate, Mt. Mortar, Tohjo Falls, Mt. Silver exterior, Ilex Forest (fishing) Routes , , Dark Cave, Lake of Rage, Blackthorn City, Fuchsia City, Dragon's Den, Mt. Moon Square ( ing and fishing)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} , , }} |} |} 500 on Marvelous Bridge}} 500 on Marvelous Bridge}} |area= }} |} |} , , Parfum Palace (fishing) Trade in a hotel in Camphrier Town, Ambrette Town, Cyllage City, Geosenge Town, Coumarine City, or Couriway Town}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Sea Mauville, Petalburg City, Meteor Falls, Dewford Town, Mossdeep City, Lilycove City, Slateport City, Team Magma Hideout, Sealed Chamber, , Ever Grande City, Pacifidlog Town, Scorched Slab, , Shoal Cave, Seafloor Cavern, Battle Resort ( or ) (fishing) Sootopolis City ( ing and fishing)}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Sea Mauville, Petalburg City, Meteor Falls, Dewford Town, Mossdeep City, Lilycove City, Slateport City, Team Aqua Hideout, Sealed Chamber, , Ever Grande City, Pacifidlog Town, Scorched Slab, , Shoal Cave, Seafloor Cavern, Battle Resort ( or ) (fishing) Sootopolis City ( ing and fishing)}} |} |} , , , , , , Melemele Sea, Seaward Cave, Kala'e Bay, Paniola Town, Akala Outskirts, Brooklet Hill, Malie Garden, Seafolk Village, Poni Wilds, Poni Breaker Coast, Poni Meadow, Poni Gauntlet, Vast Poni Canyon, Secluded Shore (fishing)}} , , , , , , Melemele Sea, Seaward Cave, Kala'e Bay, Paniola Town, Akala Outskirts, Brooklet Hill, Malie Garden, Seafolk Village, Poni Breaker Coast, Poni Meadow, Poni Gauntlet, Vast Poni Canyon (fishing)}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Seafoam Islands, Cerulean Cave (Sea Skim)}} |} |} In side games |area=Beach, Tunnel, Volcano, River, Cave, Valley}} |area=Pewter City, Cycling Road, Fuchia City}} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Cove}} |t=fff|area=Ocean ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=SOL Laboratory 3, Secret Storage 5, Secret Storage 19, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Bright Beach (Both Modes C, Normal Mode S)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Meadow Zone}} |} |} |area=Lake: World Axle - B2F}} |link=PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond|area=Arbor Area}} |area=Fontaine, Dragnor}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Aquatic Hill: Magikarp is All You Need}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 1}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 321 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Tenth release; )}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Castle Moat (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Waterfall Basin (All Areas)}} |area=Area 17: Stage 03}} |} |} Magikarp will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, using a Wonder Mail code such as the following: :X ? ? S ? ? X ? 4 6 8 ? :♀ + ? ? 9 7 5 6 S Y ? ? :Objective: Rescue Magikarp on floor 12 of Stormy Sea. In events |University Magikarp|Japanese|Japan|?|July 1998|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation I#University Magikarp}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Reversal Magikarp|English|United States|5|June 8 to 21, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Reversal Magikarp}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Bubble Magikarp|English|United States|5|January 24 to 30, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Bubble Magikarp}} |Pokémon Center Nagoya Magikarp|Japanese|Japan|99 |March 20 to May 6, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Pokémon Center Nagoya Magikarp}} |Pokémon Center Hiroshima Magikarp|All|Japan|1|June 26 to August 31, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Magikarp}} |Lunar Magikarp|Japanese region|Online|19 |January 26 to February 6, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Lunar Magikarp}} |Lunar Magikarp|American region|Online|19 |January 26 to February 6, 2017|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Lunar Magikarp}} |Lunar Magikarp|PAL region|Online|19 |January 26 to February 6, 2017|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Lunar Magikarp}} |Lunar Magikarp|Taiwanese region|Online|19 |January 26 to February 6, 2017|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Lunar Magikarp}} |} GTS events |Nana Magikarp|Japanese|GTS|5|February 14 to 15, 2007|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Nana}} |Nory Magikarp|Japanese|GTS|7|February 14 to 15, 2007|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Nory}} |Ruirui Magikarp|Japanese|GTS|6|February 14 to 15, 2007|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Ruirui}} |Ryuuta Magikarp|Japanese|GTS|4|February 14 to 15, 2007|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Ryuuta}} |Utz Magikarp|Japanese|GTS|5|February 14 to 15, 2007|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Utz}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |walk1=Wacan Berry|walk1type=Berry|walk1rar=100 |event1=Heart Mail|event1type=Mail|event1rar=100 |event2=Rare Candy|event2type=None|event2rar=100 |event3=Stardust|event3type=None|event3rar=100}} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By s |Bounce|Flying|Physical|85|85|5||''}} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , , and . }} |- |- when its Attack is 16 or higher |link= and }} |- |- |- |special= }} |} Evolution |no2=130 |name2=Gyarados |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Magikarp is tied with and for being the lowest level Pokémon encountered in the wild, as well as also tied with Gyarados for the highest level Pokémon encountered in the wild. In , Magikarp can be found at levels ranging from level 1 to 100 in the Resort Area, and in , it can be found at the same levels in the Nature Preserve; both require a . * Magikarp and its evolution require the fewest Egg cycles to hatch, with five. ** Magikarp and its evolution are the only Pokémon with a unique base Egg cycle. * Magikarp was the first Pokémon featured in Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture in EP061. * Magikarp and 's Egg Group combination ( and ) is unique. * Magikarp is one of fourteen Pokémon that one could collect foreign Pokédex entries for in . * Magikarp shares its name with . They are both known as the Fish Pokémon. * Magikarp is the only Pokémon which can be found in every course in the game Pokémon Snap except Rainbow Cloud (which features only ). * Together with , , and , Magikarp is the easiest Pokémon to catch in , with only one loop necessary. * Magikarp is tied with for having the largest increase in total base stat upon evolution, having an increase of 340 (from 200 to 540) when it evolves into . * Magikarp is tied with , , , , and for having the lowest Special Defense stat of all Pokémon. * Magikarp is the only Pokémon in Pokémon Conquest that uses a move that would not give it same-type attack bonus in the main series games, as it uses . * On July 28, 2016 and May 12, 2017, The Pokémon Company and The Pokémon Company International respectively posted a Magikarp-themed music video onto their YouTube channel titled the Magikarp Song. Origin Magikarp is based on the , which are easily frightened by disturbances in water and can jump 8–10 feet (2.5–3 m) in the air. Magikarp's evolution into Gyarados is based on a legend about how carp that leapt over the Dragon Gate would become dragons. Several waterfalls and cataracts in China are believed to be the location of the Dragon Gate. This legend is an allegory of the drive and efforts needed to overcome obstacles. This may have inspired an element in where, after certain steps are taken, a Magikarp will splash its way into a waterfall where it evolves. Name origin Magikarp's name is a combination of magic and , possibly mocking the Magikarp as a species, as someone with 'magic' powers is generally thought to be quite powerful, which Magikarp is not (though carp are said to be able to transform into dragons, which is magical in its own way). Koiking is a combination of 鯉 (carp) and king, giving its name an ironic slant similar to its English name. In other languages and king |fr=Magicarpe|frmeaning=From and |es=Magikarp|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Karpador|demeaning=From and |it=Magikarp|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=잉어킹 Ingeoking|komeaning=From and king |zh_yue=鯉魚王 Léihyùhwohng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Carp king" |zh_cmn=鯉魚王 / 鲤鱼王 Lǐyúwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Carp king" |hi=मेजाइकार्प Magikarp|himeaning=Transcription of English name |pt_br=Magicarpa|pt_brmeaning=From and |ru=Мэджикарп Medzhikarp|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |th=คอยคิง Koiking|thmeaning=Same as Japanese name }} Related articles * Misty's Gyarados * James's Magikarp * Magikarp salesman * Magikarp salesman's Magikarp * Silver's Gyarados * Red Gyarados Notes External links * |} de:Karpador es:Magikarp fr:Magicarpe it:Magikarp ja:コイキング zh:鲤鱼王